tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Logs
Want to put your roleplay logs online for all to see? It couldn't be easier! First, create a page for the log, with the name of it as the title. (Note: None of this formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a log to a new page, and we'll do the rest!) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Copy and paste this into the 'Edit Article' box. Log Title: Characters: Location: Date: TP: Summary: Category:2020 Category:Logs As logged by '' *'Name' will be the name of the log. *'Characters' lists the names of the characters taking part in the roleplay. Make them into links to link back to the character pages. *'Location' is the place that this log happens. *'Year' is the IC year where the RP takes place, so it will be any year from 1997 onwards. If you do not know the IC year, you can enter 'Unknown Year' *'TP' is the name of the TP that the log is part of. If it is not part of a TP, enter 'Non-TP' *'Summary' is a quick synopsis of what the log is about. Now it is time to enter your log. Clean it up if you like, and just paste it all in. Below are some tips on how to make it look nice. HOWEVER, if you are not comfortable with Wiki markup, just paste it into a new page raw, and we'll clean it up for you! B) *Make sure there are spaces between each line. Wiki formatting means that otherwise, the lines will all run into one long string! *Double space between each character's pose. Logs are long, this will make it easier to read. *Take out all the directions such as . The < tag can play havoc with wiki formatting! Use a search and replace function before cutting and pasting to make this easier. *Take out all tabs or spaces before paragraphs. Some people like to indent their poses, but in wikicode this will put a grey box around the sentences. *Use formatting such as bold tabs to make places and descriptions stand out. *You may wish to place new locations in between Tags *Alternately, you can encase the whole log between a set of tags which will ignore all formatting, or save the page and open it again in the WYSIWYG editor, which will automatically place protective tags around potentially dangerous code and symbols. So for example, your log code might look like this: '''Quintesson Shuttle' Action takes place aboard a large, white, corkscrew-like shuttle, which spins in space to produce artificial gravity, and drills into planets to land. One side of the shuttle has been modified from the original design, and is oddly flat. Ports and cargo-bay doors are nestled between each screw-like blade, offering many access points to the ship. Less obvious are the clusters of weapons, which are designed to be functional, but slightly hidden to the casual glance. Wheelie awakens, strapped down to a table. A bright light is shining down into his optics. Dealiticus enters Wheelie’s field of vision. ... If your RP is part of a TP, you can make a page about the TP and link to the logs from there. And be sure to link to them from your character page! Once your log is up, feel free to put links to it on each character's link page. Also go to the year page by clicking on the link to the year in the box, and add it in the appropriate place. Finally, put category:Logs at the bottom of the log, to ensure it winds up in the category:Logs list. You should be done! category:help category:Logs